As computing devices with small form factors continue to become more powerful, they have also become thinner and lighter. These powerful computing devices with small form factors may be physically or wirelessly docked to docking units for convenient access to additional resources, including a network, a printer, mass storage devices such as hard disk drives, compact disks (CD) or digital video disk (DVD) drives, and other types of peripheral devices. By using a docking unit, such peripheral resources become available once the computing device is docked. Docking a computing device can also provide power to the computing device, such that the battery may be recharged and the device would be supplied with power from the mains power supply of a structure, such as a home or office building.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.